


Destiel Fluff and Light Smut pt 2

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Light Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning occurs two days before the events of Season 5 Episode 13 - The Song Remains the Same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With a familiar feathered sound, Castiel appeared beside Dean. The man looked at the angel. “Cass,” he acknowledged before snapping the now fully loaded magazine in the gun he had finished cleaning.  
“Hello Dean.” Castiel looked around the motel room a moment before asking, “Where’s Sam?”  
“Out for dinner. We just got back from ganking a rugaru.”  
“I see.”  
Dean looked at Castiel a moment, the angel looking at him with that innocent look. The man fought against his urges another moment before turning to face Castiel fully. The angel had turned his head slightly as he peered into Dean’s eyes, as if he saw what had flashed into the man’s eyes. “Is something wrong?” he asked the angel.  
“No,” Castiel said. “I just…thought I heard something.”  
Dean had the feeling the angel was peering into his head again and realized he didn’t mind it. _Aww Hell. What am I gonna lose? _the man asked silently. Dean moved in closer and took hold of Castiel’s tie. They were so close they were breathing the same air. Dean’s eyes flicked from side to side, watching Cass a moment. Castiel didn’t move, confused. Then Dean pulled the angel closer by his tie. His lips were warm against Castiel’s.__  
Castiel blushed for the first time in his life and his confusion filled the moment. Dean put his other hand on Castiel’s cheek tenderly, kissing him deeper. Castiel mimicked Dean and found he enjoyed the feeling. Dean sighed into Castiel’s lips before pushing the angel back against the wall. Bodies touching with only their clothes as a barrier, human and angel kissed. Dean let go of Castiel’s tie and undid the first buttons of the angel’s shirt, pulling away to do so. The air was warm between them and Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes. The angel was breathing heavily, but Dean was quiet and seemingly calm as he undid the buttons. Cass looked down at Dean’s hands and saw them shake.  
“Dean,” Castiel said, “your hands are shaking.” Dean paused, hands reaching for the middle button but shaking in the air, his eyes flicking from side to side as he looked at angel’s face. Castiel took hold of Dean’s hands gently. They looked into each others eyes before Cass pushed forward, kissing Dean.  
In a flash of light they were on the bed, Dean over Castiel, both of them breathless now, clothes tossed across the room. “I’ve never done this before,” Dean said softly, looking into Castiel’s eyes. “At least…not with…” Castiel raised his head and kissed Dean again.  
His hands slid down Dean’s sides. “I’ve never done this,” Castiel breathed, honesty and innocence on his face. Dean breathed out, eyes closed, shivering at Castiel’s fingertips. When he opened his eyes, Castiel blinked at him, watching the emotions pass over Dean’s face. The human bent toward Castiel and kissed him deeply, his hands sliding down the angel’s chest.  
~ Later~  
Castiel moaned, eyes wide, mouth open. The rush of everything filled Castiel, bringing him so solidly to the very present moment he wondered if he had ever been truly in a singular moment before. His wings were spread wide in reflex in the dimension he kept them hidden in and for a brief moment the angel felt like he was falling backwards. Dean collapsed beside the angel on the bed.  
Both were soaked in sweat, breathless and sated. For several moments the two lay side by side, just trying to catch their breath. Castiel pulled his wings against his back, their usual place in the unseen dimension. Dean slid his eyes toward Castiel. “That…was…” Dean managed before finding himself at a loss for words.  
Castiel turned to look at the man. “Yea,” he replied with an almost shy smile. He raised his hand and placed it on Dean’s shoulder, covering the hand-print scar perfectly.  
“Forever branded,” Dean said with a slight smile.  
Castiel’s eyes squinted slightly. “Dean – .”  
“No, it’s okay,” Dean said before Castiel could say any more. “I…I like it. You’re forever with me.” Castiel’s eyes softened and he gazed at the man with that look Dean loved. It was an honest love – unmarred, unhindered as it spilled from the angel’s blue eyes. Dean stretched out his hand and brushed his fingertips across Castiel’s face.  
“Hey Dean, you still awake in there?”  
Sam’s voice filtered through the door of the motel. Castiel and Dean traded panicked looks before Sam opened the door. “I got some – ,” Sam started before looking at the two on the bed. He almost dropped the bag of burgers he carried. The shock on his face was priceless. Unfortunately neither angel nor human could enjoy it. Cass remembered too late how to vanish from human sight and by now there was no point.  
Sam tried to close his mouth but couldn’t. “Oh…uh…I’m…sorry,” he managed, dropping the bag on the table, backing out of the door and closing it. Sam blinked several times. “Whoa,” he said before shaking his head. “I need a drink.”  
“I need a drink,” Dean said, getting off the bed and grabbing his jeans. Castiel blinked and looked away. Dean saw the motion and asked “What?”  
“Nothing,” Castiel said quickly.  
Dean sighed and pulled his shirt over his head. “Fine, be all mysterious and angel-ly.”  
Hurt, Castiel dressed and left in a flash, going to the nearby park and sitting on the bench there. He looked up at the sky and saw the crescent moon hanging there among the many stars. “I wish I understood these feelings,” he said softly to the air. “I wish…I understood him better.” Castiel sighed. “Centuries of watching humans…and I still don’t understand them.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days later ___  
Dean stood beside his brother on the street of his hometown in the year 1978. After almost getting hit – twice –they now stood between two parked cars. “Did we make it?” Sam asked.  
Dean looked around before answering, “Unless they’re bringing Pintos back into productions, I’d say yes.” He searched for Castiel, wondering where the angel had gone. A soft moan made Dean take a step backwards, looking around the car they were standing in front of. Castiel sat against the car, blood seeping from his nose as he coughed lightly. “Cass?” Dean asked before the brothers ran to the clearly injured angel. “Hey.” They both gripped him lightly, keeping him from falling to the pavement. Castiel looked dazed, panting heavily. “Take it easy, take it easy,” Dean said quickly. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine,” the angel protested, looking up at Dean and Sam a moment. “I’m much better than I expected.” He started to stand.  
Then Castiel coughed again, spitting blood. His body slumped, and Dean’s heart went into his throat. The brothers kept him from hitting the pavement as his eyes closed. Blood dripped in a line from the angel’s mouth and Dean held his breath as Sam moved his hand toward Castiel’s mouth.  
“He’s breathing,” Sam said. Dean let out his breath in relief. “Sort of,” Sam finished. “What do we do?” Dean looked down at his little brother and Castiel before turning.  
“Motel,” he answered, heaving Castiel into his arms.  
Paying for the honeymoon suite for five nights, Dean had to hold back a shocked look when the manager asked him if he wanted any dope. _I gotta tell Sam, _he thought, pushing back his worry for Castiel. He settled Castiel against the bed, draping his trench coat over the unconscious angel. Dean looked at Cass a moment longer before scribbling down a note and settling it in the angel’s half curled hand.__  
Telling Sam about the manager, Dean received the reaction he was hoping for when his little brother gave an amused snort. “We ought to stick around here, buy some stock in Microsoft,” Dean said.  
Sam burst his bubble when he replied, ‘Yea, we might have to if Cass doesn’t recover.” Sam looked at him concerned. “Is he alright?”  
“What do I look like – Dr. Angel Medicine Woman?” Dean asked. Sam gave him a Really? look. Dean responded with a What? look quickly followed by a Whoa now, let’s not go there. It all happened within seconds. "He'll wake up. He's, you know, tough for a little nerdy dude with wings.”  
Sam nodded. “If he landed like that, hopefully, so did Anna. Should buy us some time.”  
Dean nodded before glancing at the sheet of paper in Sam’s hand. “So, did you find 'em?”  
“Yeah,” Sam said, reading from the phone book page he had ripped out. “The Winchesters. Four-eight-five Robintree.”  
“Let's go pop in on the folks,” Dean said before heading for the car he had spotted a few moments ago. The driver had left the car with the key still in the ignition, and Dean wanted to get the car before the owner came back.  
The sun set to their left as Dean drove. They had been in silence for a few minutes now. Sam cleared his throat before starting, “So…uh…we gonna talk about the other night?”  
Dean sighed and pulled himself away from his fantasy of rolling in Microsoft stock money. “Sam, I’ve killed since then, you’re going to have to be more specific.” Sam bit his lip, clearing his throat again.  
“About you…and…Cass.”  
Dean flicked him a quick look. “You feel bad about him being unconscious because of us?” Dean asked, playing dumb, hoping to avoid the topic.  
Sam gave a frustrated sigh. “No,” he said. “About you and him…in bed…the other night.”  
“Look it was a simple needs thing,” Dean said defensively. “He was there. I was there. It just sort of happened.”  
Sam watched his brother closely. “Oookkkkaaaayyy,” he drew out the word.  
Dean vented a huff before recognizing the road and turning right. “We’re here,” he said pulling the car over. They got out. “Whoa, wait, what are we gonna tell them?”  
Later  
Dean worried about Castiel. The hunter was worried about a lot of things. Back in his time, in the crappy motel they started the day in, Dean worried…about the future, about Sam, about himself. He couldn’t say it, but he was worried most about the angel. _Cass you’d better be okay, dammit. Just get your feathery ass over here okay _? Dean sighed. Sam got the glasses ready on the other side of the room. Dean sighed again, back to his brother.__  
“Castiel,” Sam said.  
Dean whipped around to see Cass nearly unconscious, kept up by Sam. Dean rushed to his other side and gripped Castiel tightly. “Cass you made it you son of a bitch.”  
“I…” for a moment Castiel looked like he was going to faint. “I did,” he said, looking first at his hand and then at Dean. “I’m very surprised,” the angel said, looking between the brothers. Then he dropped. Dean gripped him tighter. “Whoa, whoa,” he said before Sam and him dragged Castiel to the bed. Cass moaned as they flopped him onto the bed. Dean checked the angel, relieved he didn't see any blood. _Thank God. Scratch that. Thank Cass _. Dean let out a heavy breath. "Well, I could use that drink now."  
"Yea," Sam replied before they turned to the glasses once more.__


	3. Chapter 3

Cass woke the next evening with a raging headache.  
“Decided to wake up huh?” Dean asked gruffly, sitting on the chair where he had been staring intensely at the unconscious angel for the past few minutes.   
“Dean,” the angel managed, before slowly sitting up. The two shared a look. Dean’s eyes softened.   
“You feelin’ okay?”   
“Yea,” Castiel lied. “I’m okay.”  
“Okay,” Dean said standing up and pouring himself a drink. “Want one?” he offered the angel. Cass shook his head gingerly. “You sure?”   
“I…just need some time to recover.”  
“What, sleeping for 26 hours isn’t enough?” Castiel shot him a look and Dean took a drink from his glass.  
“I need to stay for another day at least,” Castiel said.  
“Fine.”  
Castiel gave a long sigh, rolling his shoulders back. His wings ached slightly, he needed to fly soon to keep them from weakening. He closed his eyes, willing the headache away. It lessened but did not dissipate. Suddenly Dean was sitting next to him. “What…what about personal space?” Castiel asked as the man’s body heat warmed his side.   
“I’m just sittin down,” Dean replied gruffly, taking a drink from his glass. “Since the other bed is full of stuff.” Castiel looked over at the bed. Sam’s laptop sat on the sheets, but nothing else. The angel blinked a few times but stayed quiet, enjoying the warmth from Dean. They both remembered the night they shared silently as their bodies warmed each other. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Dean asked after a few moments. His eyes flicked across Castiel’s face, looking for any sign of pain.  
“I’m just weak,” the angel replied. “The trip back was easier without passengers but I was already severely weakened by going there with you two.” Dean nodded, taking another drink. “What…what happened anyway?” Castiel saw the pain in Dean’s eyes and wished he hadn’t asked.   
“We found Mom and Dad,” the man started, standing up to pour himself another glass. “Anna was there. She was pretty weak though. So she got Uriel to try to do her dirty work for her. We tried to tell Mom…to get her to leave Dad…but it was too late. She was pregnant already. Then Michael showed up. Iced Anna right there in the room and sent Uriel off with a snap. He gave the same B.S. Destiny speech we’ve heard already. Then he sent me and Sam back here.” Dean took another large gulp, this time straight from the bottle.   
The pain in his eyes made Castiel’s heart ache worse than his head. He wished he could fix the man’s pain, but knew he could not. “I’m sorry Dean,” the angel said, meaning it.  
Dean looked at Castiel and wished the angel would stop looking at him like that. “Yea, well,” he said, eyes flicking away, “We’ll show them all. Team Free Will.” Castiel turned his head slightly to the side and blinked in question. “Just what we’re calling ourselves now,” Dean replied to the silent question before screwing on the cap to the near empty bottle.  
Sam opened the door, bag in hand. “Cass,” he said, looking at Castiel. “It’s good to see you awake.”   
Castiel smiled at Sam. He liked the man like a brother, especially now that he was purged of the demon blood. “Thank you,” he said as Sam pulled out the burgers from the bag. He tossed one to Dean before pulling a second one out and putting it on the table. Sam held out a third to Castiel. “No thank you,” the angel said.   
Sam shrugged before putting the wrapped burger back in the bag. “I got some fries too,” he said. “And the apple pie.”   
Dean grinned. “At least some things are right with the world,” the older brother said, going to the bag to dig out the pie.


End file.
